The Last Dragomir
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: AU Klaine! Based on the Vampire Academy series! Blaine is a Dhampir in training, trying to protect his best friend Kurt who is the last remaining of the royal Dragomir family. But something wants Kurt. Can Blaine figure it out in time? Rated for safety!


**A/N: Okay, so this came about because I really really wanted to write a fic that was based on something! Those of you who've ever read the Vampire Academy books should recognize a lot of this. There are some slight name changes of course because it's Glee-verse and while it seems right now to follow very similarly to the first book, it will take it's own path, mainly because I don't remember it to a tee, as it's been over a year since I read it but also because I want the originality in the plot. :) I have my reasons for making certain Glee kids certain characters. And no, there will be no relationship between Blaine and Jeremiah. For the sake of Glee that part will not parallel Rose/Dimitri. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee of course because the fabulous RIB do. But if I did, it would be Klaine-centric! I don't own Vampire Academy either. That wonderful series belongs to the mind of Richelle Mead. Thanks bunches to her!**

* * *

><p>Adoption. Say anything you want about it, but I hate it. I was born a Dhampir, what one would call half-vampire, half-human. I have strengths and abilities of them but none of their weaknesses. Actually, we Dhampirs are trained in combat and assigned to guard the Moroi, vampires. There are twelve royal families and my best friend – whom I'm in love with but will never tell him, so – is the last remaining of one royal family.<p>

You see, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel-Hudson Dragomir has a very complicated past to go with his name. The only prince or royal left in the Dragomir line.

His father, Burt Hummel was a Moroi but he was not of a royal family. Kurt's mother Elizabeth was a Dragomir originally. Some of her family did not approve of her marrying out of royal blood.

The unthinkable happened. Elizabeth was killed in a Strigoi attack when Kurt was only eight years old.

And what are Strigoi you ask? I guess in a way you can say they're rogue vampires but they are vampires as humans have always believed them to be, uncivilized bloodthirsty creatures with no morals. Strigoi can turn anyone into Strigoi, whether they are mortals, Dhampirs, or Moroi. The sad thing is, some Moroi actually choose to become Strigoi and the way they do that, willingly kill an innocent person.

Moroi have morals. They have their feed but they do not kill. Everyone knows that a vampire bite is laced with ecstasy. It's like a drug. Humans just keep coming back for more. St. Vladimir's Academy has their own supply of feeders, humans who willingly give their blood to the Moroi. The academy is hidden in the secluded woods of Montana and it is there that Dhampirs learn to be guardians and Moroi learn to harvest their elements.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. I was explaining Kurt's story.

So Elizabeth was killed in a Strigoi attack. Her guardian, Carole Hudson never forgave herself. But than, she fell for Kurt's father and the two wed. It's not unheard of for Moroi to marry Dhampirs but they can only produce Dhampir children. Dhampirs are not supposed to fall for other Dhampirs. We can't procreate with each other.

Carole had a son. His name was Finn. His father was a powerful, yet non-royal Moroi who died when Finn was just a baby. So Finn became Kurt's stepbrother when Carole married Burt and Kurt became Kurt Hummel-Hudson.

This is where things get truly confusing. Some time ago, roughly two years, when Kurt and I were just fifteen, Kurt's entire family was killed in a car accident. Other than Kurt, I was the only one who survived but no one is sure how. I was supposed to be dead.

After that, Kurt adopted his birth mother's royal name and took his place as the last heir to the Dragomir family. I should probably introduce myself, and why I mentioned adoption earlier.

I am Blaine Anderson Hathaway. I was born an Anderson, to a Moroi father and Dhampir mother. The problem, my father did not know my mother was a Dhampir. Though the Andersons were not a royal family, they were of high status and it was frowned upon for them not to marry other Moroi. So my mother, who had fallen in love with him, denied to tell him that she was a Dhampir and pretended she was a Moroi.

I did have an older brother. His name was Cooper but he died from mysterious circumstances hours after his birth. So my parents tried again and they got me. It wasn't until after my birth sometime that my father learned the truth. My blood told him I was a Dhampir, not a Moroi and that was how he knew his wife had lied to him.

As a result, I was put up for adoption and my parents divorced thereafter. My father did not want me to be an Anderson and he refused my mother custody of me.

A Dhampir named Janine Hathaway eventually adopted me and thus I became Blaine Everett Anderson Hathaway. I still don't know why she kept my original last name.

I think she had a daughter once. I remember seeing a few pictures of a brunette girl in her room. But I can't be certain.

Okay, so now that all that is out of the way, I should tell you more about the elements. I know all this information is probably boring you and you'd rather get into mine and Kurt's adventures but it's really better that I get all this out of the way now so we don't have to go over it later.

You see each Moroi has a specialty for one of five elements, water, air, fire, earth, or spirit. Yes spirit. Spirit is extremely rare and there are very few spirit users. You can probably fit the number of spirit users comfortably into a handful.

Because of this fact, spirit is not offered as a study for the Moroi. Most will never come across anyone who specializes in it in their lifetime. Furthermore, very little is known about spirit and it uses.

I think that's enough explanation for now. Much more can be learned in due time. Now, I'll let you see what's really going on.

* * *

><p>A scream woke me sharply as I shot up in the bed and flipped on the lamp. Kurt was curled in a ball on the other bed, hugging himself, whimpers and small sobs coming from his mouth. It was him who had screamed.<p>

"The nightmare again?" I asked gently, looking over at my best friend, the boy I had long ago fallen for but could never tell him. I wanted to be assigned as his guardian so badly.

Kurt's eyes traveled over to me as he sat up and nodded his head slowly, wrapping his arms tighter around his slender frame. His delicately pale skin glistened in the dim light from lamp.

"Blaine…" he started and I looked at him, inclining my head to one side. "Blaine, we should go back," he went on.

"What? Kurt, we can't go back. It was dangerous there for you!" I spit out. I stood up and crossed to the window, folding my arms. He was referring to the academy. The two of us had broken out of St. Vladimir's two years ago and had been on the run ever since. I didn't know what it was but for some reason, I just didn't feel like Kurt was safe there.

Being the last remaining Dragomir kind of put a high price on Kurt's head and me, with my Dhampir senses and feelings, couldn't shake the idea that someone there was after him.

So we ran.

And we'd kept running. Neither of us was fully trained though I was vicious and fierce. I was not an official guardian but I still protected Kurt well enough. I kept him from getting killed at least.

Moroi did very little to protect themselves. They didn't know how. In this day and age, they relied on the Dhampirs to do all of it. They didn't fight. They just played with their magic. But the thing was, Kurt couldn't play with his.

Kurt Dragomir was seventeen years of age and had yet to specialize. No one knew which of the elements he worked with. Fire, water, air, earth, none seemed to be a fit for Kurt. It was beginning to look like he was the odd one out, the only Moroi who did not specialize in any element. It wasn't normal not to specialize by his age. All Moroi did and than they were trained to harvest that element.

"Blaine, you're not a trained guardian," Kurt whispered very quietly. I turned from the window and gave him a hard look.

"Trained guardian my ass Kurt! I've managed to get us out of any scrape and keep you from harm for two years haven't I?"

Kurt just looked at me. He bit his lip. "Well yes but that was luck Blaine. You're strong because you're determined and your mother has always been a really strong guardian." I cringed. My mother and I did not have a very close relationship. "Sorry," Kurt said quietly.

"It's okay," I said. Kurt opened his mouth for more protesting when I heard it, the noise from outside. I turned my eyes back on the window.

"What is it?" Kurt asked. I held up a hand for him to stay quiet and strained my ears.

"Blaine Hathaway!" came a voice. I cringed. I knew that voice, one of the many guardians of St. Vladimir's. They'd found us. "We know you're there! Surrender yourself and Prince Kurt Dragomir immediately!"

Damn, this wasn't good. I turned my head and looked at Kurt. Just that one look was enough for him to stand and grab his rucksack and mine. I knew I should go first. I opened the window and before Kurt could protest, jumped from it, landing directly in the center of the pack of guardians. This was where my skills kicked in.

I threw punches left and right, kicked out my legs, anything to take these guardians down. Most of them surprisingly proved no match for me. But one in particular, whom I didn't recognize at all, was more powerful than I could have anticipated.

"Blaine!" Kurt's voice drew my eyes from this particular guardian as I saw his pale figure running toward me. He must have slipped out the front door. But that distraction was all it took. The guardian overpowered me and in minutes I was tied up. We had lost. Kurt and I would now surely be returned to the walls of St. Vladimir's.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Guardian Belikov." It was headmaster Figgins, a Moroi that really irritated the hell out of me. I stood in his office glaring down the headmaster, Kurt at my side. He was not tied up like me. Guardian Belikov turned out to be the name of the guardian who had managed to overpower me. I gave him a sour look.<p>

"Please, call me Jeremiah," the guardian said, a thick accent rolling off his tongue and for some reason, it made me shudder but not in a good way.

The door opened and one of the Moroi, a teacher named Will Schuester, entered the room. A dark-haired girl I recognized as Santana Ozera, another royal, accompanied him. But the other royal families frowned upon the Ozeras. Santana's parents were known to have willingly become Strigoi and tried to make their daughter follow their lead. Santana was a rebel. She lived with her aunt Tasha Ozera now. Tasha was no more accepted by the royals than Santana. She believed in the Moroi using their magic to fight for their own selves.

I had no idea what Santana was doing with Mr. Schuester. She and Kurt did not get on well, but only because they barely knew each other.

"Hello William," Headmaster Figgins said. "Kurt, William and Santana will take you back to your dorm. You are free to go," he added, looking toward Kurt. Kurt swallowed and nodded, looking over at me gravely. I didn't think he had any more idea of why Santana Ozera was there than I did. But he didn't say anything, merely turned and followed the two Moroi out of the room. "Sit down Mr. Hathaway," Headmaster Figgins said sternly.

I sat.

"Now, kindly tell me what you were thinking taking Kurt out of the safety of St. Vladimir's and into the dangers of the real world!" His voice was biting with that damn Indian accent. "You both could have been killed!"

I narrowed my eyes and folded my arms. "Kurt didn't feel safe here and I didn't think he was! What's the problem, he's alive, isn't he?" I spat.

Headmaster Figgins gave me a daunting look. Jeremiah let out a scoff and didn't seem pleased with my response. "By sheer luck you managed to survive Mr. Hathaway! And why do you think Kurt was not safe here?"

I stared at him for a long time before standing and placing my hands flat on his desk. "Something here is after him. I don't know what, but it is. Everyone seems to have a narrowed in target because Kurt is the last of the Dragomirs and I need to keep him safe!" I pounded my fist on his desk and he started.

His lips formed a thin line before he lowered his voice. "You are not assigned to be his guardian. It is not your job to keep him safe! And frankly, if you were hoping to graduate with an assignment to Kurt, meandering around the real world for two years will surely not garner you that respect and privilege!" I swallowed. Good God he was right. I hated to admit it but he was. Breaking Kurt out of the school and running around like we did not only put Kurt in more danger but definitively lowered my chances of ever being assigned to him as a guardian. I showed that I couldn't keep him safe, or anyone else for that matter.

I remained silent. Headmaster Figgins went on.

"At this rate, you will be assigned to office work!" I shuddered. No. I couldn't have that. Blaine Anderson Hathaway assigned to the office work portion of Dhampir life? No! My mother was a great guardian. She would frown upon me for that. "As such, I should very well expel you from this very school!"

I opened my mouth to reply to this appalling decision but a cough cut me off.

"With all due respect Headmaster Figgins, might I offer giving Blaine some extra training sessions? I don't think you should expel him yet. But I can bring the boy up to par on the two years of training he's missed." It was Jeremiah. I looked at him with stunned eyes but he seemed to regard me with disinterest. So why was he offering to help me? He obviously was not impressed with me right now.

Headmaster Figgins looked at him for a moment. "Guardian Belikov, you really think you can do something with Mr. Hathaway?" The man nodded. After a few moments of silence Figgins seemed to relent. "Fine. But as an added punishment, Mr. Hathaway you are to be confined to your room whenever you are not in classes or training with Guardian Belikov until further notice! Do I make myself clear?" I swallowed hard and nodded. "Good! Dismissed! Guardian Belikov will escort you to your room."

* * *

><p>I sat in my room, cross-legged on the bed, mulling over some of the things that had happened in the pass few hours. It was till the middle of the night, technically daytime for us. So while Kurt was probably urged to sleep, rather than go right to classes, I stayed awake. I didn't have a roommate. I could care less. Kurt and I would likely be returning to classes the next evening.<p>

I just stared at the door, my eyes never wavering. I wondered if Kurt was in fact sleeping of if he was just lying awake like me. I bit my lip. I was worried for Kurt. I didn't normally like invading his privacy but I knew I had to just to know he was okay.

After the accident, the one I should have died in and technically did I think, something very strange had happened. Kurt and I had developed this bond. Unfortunately, it only worked one-way. I could access this bond and look into Kurt's mind and see what he was doing and feeling. It made him feel uncomfortable so I didn't really do it if I could help it.

But now, I had to. I had to know Kurt was okay.

Drawing in a deep breath, I shut my eyes and concentrated on the bond. I could feel myself drifting and soon I could see through Kurt's eyes. He was awake and sitting on his bed, talking to someone. Great, someone else had been allowed to miss classes.

Closer inspection told me that it was his cousin, Rachel Dashkov. Wait, his cousin was his roommate? Normally, boys roomed with boys and girls roomed with girls. But it appeared that Kurt had been allowed to room with Rachel. I wondered if it had anything to do with her keeping an eye on him.

I sighed and let out a breath, wondering if I should bother pressing the matter anymore.

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay?" Rachel was saying, a genuine worried look on her face.

"I'm fine Rachel, just a little tired," he replied. "Really, go back to class."

I could see Rachel just watching him for a moment and I could feel Kurt start to tense. Oh yeah, he could feel whenever I was there. I reminded myself that I didn't like that fact and I felt like I was invading his privacy. The uncomfortable feeling drifted threw our bond and seconds later I broke the connection.

Snapping out of my daze, I sighed and ran a hand over my face. Kurt was going to be snippy when I met him the next evening for classes. I knew he was going to scold me for doing that, but I couldn't help it.

"No more invading Kurt's privacy Blaine," I said to myself. Oh great, now I was talking to myself out loud.

Ugh. I didn't like the tons of other things on my mind. I was confined to my room when not in classes or training with Jeremiah, which would start an hour before normal classes the next night.

Ugh again. I didn't want to get up earlier than I have to. I wasn't sure about Jeremiah, or Guardian Belikov, as I was quite certain I would be made to address him. The guy was tall, older than me obviously, and rather very tough. I knew he was tough. He was the only one who had managed to overpower me. It was obvious he was a bad ass like my mother. I wondered how many Strigoi he'd killed.

That wasn't important. Well, to me it wasn't. Kurt was.

And then my mind went back to Santana Ozera. I still wondered why she had showed up with Mr. Schuester. There didn't seem to be much point. Everyone knew about Santana's history, how her parents had turned Strigoi and her aunt had taken her in when they tried to make her Strigoi too. Her parents had been killed eventually but her family's reputation had been forever damaged. The other royals shunned her aunt Tasha, whose views included Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. Santana was shunned by her peers because she shared those views. She was an outcast. She was also a fire user, she and her aunt both.

A sigh broke my lips. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't place what Santana had been doing with Mr. Schue. I made a decision. I'd have to ask her myself.

Or maybe Kurt would know. I wanted to ask Kurt.

I needed to ask him now. I glanced from the door to the window and bit my lip. It was the middle of our daytime right than. There would be no one guarding the dorm so who would suspect me to try and escape?

I made the decision right than and there. I was going out the window.

Throwing one more look at the door, I slid off my bed and traipsed over to the window, shoving it up and glancing down at the ground. Shit. That was going to be a fair drop. Drawing a breath I braced myself, trying to think out the proper way to drop from the window.

Carefully, I swung one leg over the ledge and followed it with the other. I gripped the ledge with my hands and lowered myself so that I was hanging pressed against the wall, my hands gripping the ledge.

This was it. Drawing another breath, I let go.

The impact was deafening. I cringed as my feet slammed into the ground, sending waves of pain up through my body. I fell over, meeting the earth hard. But I ignored the pain and pushed myself up. Nothing seemed to be broken but I was perhaps bruised. I had been trained to handle injuries with a high head.

Looking over my shoulder and snuck out, headed for the Moroi dorm. The question was how the hell was I going to get in there without anyone seeing me?

"Going somewhere Hathaway?" I stopped short and turned my head. Santana. She was sitting on the ground playing with a small flame.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked. The girl shrugged and twiddled the flame in her hand.

"Maybe. What's it to you Hathaway?" she spat. I cringed. I wasn't sure about Santana. I didn't know if I could exactly trust her but I wasn't about to show myself like other and not give her the benefit of the doubt.

She stood up and put the flame out, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"I need to see Kurt," I said suddenly. It didn't surprise me that Santana did not seem surprised. Of course she would know what I wanted. Everyone knew how attached at the hip Kurt and I were. He was the only one I would break my probation – if you wanted to call it that – for. She raised her eyebrow even higher.

"Look Hathaway, I know you don't want to get in trouble so if you promise not to tell that I was cutting class, I'll get you in to see Dragomir," she said. Well, that surprised me. The outcast was going to help me? Why did she care all of a sudden? She seemed to read my face. "I've developed sort of a soft spot for him okay? Don't take it personally."

A soft spot, Santana Ozera had a soft spot for Kurt? When did this happen? I wanted to ask but kept my mouth shut. Dawdling in one place too long was enough to risk getting caught. So, I nodded my head.

Santana seemed satisfied. She swung her dark hair over her shoulder and turned to walk off toward the Moroi dorm. After a moment, I followed her.

Pushing open the front door, I was relieved to find that no one was on guard. But what reason did they have to be? It was the middle of the day for us. No one would be in the dorms right now anyway.

At this thought, I figured that maybe I wouldn't have needed Santana's help after all.

We walked silently up the stairs, me keeping my ears peeled for anything that might ring alarm. There was nothing.

Surprisingly, we managed to make it to Kurt's room without getting caught. Santana knocked on the door.

"Hey Dashkov, Dragomir, let me in!" she shouted. Santana sometimes reverted to nicknames for people, some of them weren't very friendly but she wasn't exactly easy to get along with, though I thought that was more due to the fact that no one had ever tried.

The door was opened to reveal Kurt standing there with his arms folded.

"Rachel's gone back to class. What do you want Santana?" he said. The girl stepped a side, hiking her thumb over her shoulder.

"You have a visitor," she said with a shrug, before folding her arms and walking off. Kurt looked passed into the hallway and his eyes found mine. I smiled at him. Kurt immediately tensed. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me into the room, shutting the door quickly.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" he asked in rough whisper. That was kind of odd coming from him seeing as his voice was usually so high pitched and graceful. I offered him a smirk.

"I needed to see you," I said shortly.

Kurt frowned. "Blaine, you're violating the conditions of you're being allowed to stay in school," he said. I wondered how he already knew about that. I didn't ask him. Kurt seemed to know a lot without being told.

I sighed and shook my head. "Look, just tell me you're all right and I promise, I'll go back to my room," I said. Kurt looked unconvinced. He had every right to be. It wasn't the first time I'd said stuff like that and than didn't follow through on it.

He put his hands on his hips. "I'm fine Blaine. We can talk more doing class hours tomorrow," he said. I sighed and resolved to just go ahead and do what I promised him this time. I bit my lip and turned back to the door. "And one more thing," he said, stopping me.

"What is it?"

"Can you stop seeing into my mind? I hate it when you do that!" I cringed and gave him an apologetic look.

"I know. I'm sorry," I told him truthfully. He nodded his head. That was the joy of being best friends with him. He had an understanding.

Without another word, I crept back out of his room. Santana had disappeared but that didn't bother me. I knew that there really wasn't a need for her to lead me out.

I managed to get down the stairs and out of the building fine and it seemed that I would be making it back to my dorm without much issue. Knowing there wasn't a guard on duty in the Moroi dorm, I kind of figured there wouldn't be one in the Dhampir dorm either. That was a relief. I didn't fancy figuring how I was going to climb back up to go back through my window.

Only a few more steps and I would be home free.

"You better have a logical reason for being out when you're not supposed to be Blaine," said a voice from behind me suddenly. And I froze. I knew that Russian accent. The footsteps covered the ground as the man came round to stand in front of me, glaring down with his arms folded.

"Guardian Belikov," I greeted him in a cold tone. He didn't bother me. He stared down at me and watched me for several moments. I wasn't about to let him know that it was kind of scared. What if he turned me in?

"Sneaking out when you're not supposed to shows that maybe you aren't grateful to still have a place at this school, you know that right Hathaway?" he asked shortly. I bit my lip and nodded. "Lucky for you, I'm feeling generous today. I'll let you off with a warning this time. Get back to your room and don't let me catch you out again when you're not supposed to be."

I nodded again, hardly believing my luck. "I won't," I said, voice still cold. I knew how to keep a hard wall even when scared. It was all part of being a guardian.

"Remember Hathaway, six tomorrow night, gym. Don't be late!" He walked off and I let out a sigh. Damn, I wasn't going to get much sleep if I had to be up at the crack of evening.

Trying to push all thoughts of a training session with Jeremiah out of my head, I finished the steps to the dorm and disappeared inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So like I said, very similar to the beginning of the first book. But I assure you, I will take my own path with this. Thoughts? Reviews are love and make me smile! Anyone you want to see in place of a certain character? I was thinking Sue could be the captain of the guardians and Wes and David would be like Mason and Eddie, what do you think? Let me know what kinds of things you'd like to see! And are you okay with what I've done with names? I figured it fit better, haha. Does Blaine make a good Rose? Does Kurt make a good Lissa? Let me know what you think! And if you are confused to why Santana is Christian, I have a reason for that, just ask and I'll tell you! :) Happy reading! Review!**


End file.
